


Zack in AVALANCHE

by KandiFireStar



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Zerith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiFireStar/pseuds/KandiFireStar
Summary: With a message sent to Zack from The Mayor, he finds himself being surrounded by the life he once knew and loved, with his best friend and girlfriend.Just a short story about the concept of Zack still being alive and him rushing to the side of his best friend who he finds out is still alive, only to be surprised that his ex-girlfriend is also present.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 11





	Zack in AVALANCHE

I was topside for the first time in far too long and my heart dropped as I saw the disaster that had to drive us out in the first place. Sector seven… I stared through my helmet at everything. All the wreckage, singed rubble… No one else gets those icky of jobs besides the Turks, they must be hating themselves right now…

“Sir. We have a mission elsewhere” a subordinate told me and I nodded, telling them “I know… I just can’t believe it’s gone. Just like sector six.” I walked with him, glancing down.

“We’re just hoping none of the other sectors share this fate” another man of mine put in. I nodded, informing “Midgar can never fully be destroyed. They wouldn’t take out the Shin-Ra building itself.” My phone went off and noticed it was from The Mayor. He was telling me to go to Sector five alone. I rose a brow, surprised. I was asked “What is it, sir?”

“I’m being told to go to Sector five. I wonder what for… I’ll chat with you guys later. Remember your duties” I told them and headed off. This was such a seemingly random request. Was I going to meet him there or something? I didn’t think too much off it before he told me to go to the Leaf House. Why was I suppose to go to the orphanage?

Upon my arrival, I took my helmet off and I got a gasp from one of the caretakers there. I dipped my head to Ms. Folia.

“Zack Fair? Is that you?” she asked in complete surprise and I smiled to her, putting my finger to my lips.

“Don’t get the news get too far, ma’am. I was told to come here by AVALANCHE. Is everything okay? Are the kids alright?” I posed and she nodded, informing “Oh, yes. They’re all doing great. Though, I think I know why they wanted you to come here. There’s a man from AVALANCHE recovering here.” My eyes grew a little when I was told that and she had me follow her. She opened a door and I was completely surprised to see Biggs there. He was reaching for a cup of what smelled like tea from here.

“Zack? It’s been some time, hasn’t it?” he asked me and I gave a nod. Ms. Folia left and I brought a chair to the bedside, replying “It really has been. How you been, man?” I sat backwards on the chair as he replied “Could be better. Almost wish I wouldn’t have followed those extremeness though. I don’t think this would’ve happened to me if I had stuck to your orders.” I tilted my head curiously and he explained more “I was caught up in the Sector seven plate collapse.”

“What?! You’re alive?! How?! Do you need anything?!” I asked in panic, but Biggs reassured me “I’m fine. I had some great care here. Wedge and Jessie are alive too. Wedge is getting some more help than myself, but we’re all alright.” I sighed in relief. I told him “That wonderful to hear. So happy to see you’re kicking it too. Is that why you wanted me here?”

“Mm? I didn’t call you here. Who told you I was here?” he posed and I tilted my head. I informed “The Mayor told to check up on you.” Biggs looked confused, questioning “He knew? Did Barret run into him?” New name?

“Who’s Barret?” I posed and he informed me “Someone from my group. It was him, Tifa, and Cloud…” I cut him off as I yelled “Cloud?! Cloud Strife?!” He saw and knew Cloud?! What?! Biggs slowly nodded.

“Yeah, he was our killer for getting into the reactors” Biggs admitted. I was a bit surprised Cloudy agreed to that, but that wasn’t important right now. “Where is he? Do you know? Is he still in Midgar?!” Biggs shrugged, though, he mentioned “I think we would’ve seen him if he was.” Right…if they were working together. Though, it was enough to make me move when he said “He may be in the next town over.”

“I have to go find him. I haven’t seen Cloud in so long. I need to make sure he’s doing alright” I informed and Biggs gave me nod to that. He insisted “I’ll give the notice to the others that you said hello.” I stood and nodded. At that, I had to head out. I needed to make sure Cloud was doing well now that I knew he was alive.

I ran to Kalm and I finally let my feet have a break as I went into the first shop. I asked the clerk "Heya, weird question. Have you seen a blondie in here? Male, probably a large sword on his back, blue eyes?" She shook her head, telling me "No, but he sounds cute." I smirked. Oh, he was adorable.

"Damn, well...keep an eye for him. If he stops in here, tell him this face is looking for him" I told her before dipping out of the shop. Damn...gotta try more places.

Nearly everyone had been asked and no one knew...I just had the hotel left... I entered and asked them, hands on the counter, "Have you seen a blue eyed blonde male come in here?" He blinked curiously, then asked something very different "What's he to you?" My eyes grew as I told the desk man "I've been looking for him everywhere! He was a friend of mine and I haven't seen him in months. He's staying here?!"

"Sir, I can't tell you that. I have seen him and group of friends though" he told me and I sighed, begging "You can't tell me if Cloud checked in or not?"

"Why are you looking for Cloud?" asked a female voice and I picked my head up, glancing her way. Was that...

"Tifa? Our guide from Nibelheim?" I greeted and she tilted her head. I went up to her, telling "I'm Zackery Fair! You guided Sephiroth, me and some infantrymen up to the reactor there!" 

“Oh, right. I do recognize you… Why are you looking for Cloud?” she asked and I gestured to myself, informing “I’m a friend of his! I haven’t seen in so long. Is he here with you? I need to know he’s okay.” She blinked, but told me “Sure, he’s up in his room here. I can lead you.”

“Would you? I won’t bother you guys, I just need to know he’s okay, that’s all. I can get out of your hair after that” I promised. I really didn’t want to bother them and I knew I had to get back to AVALACHE after this anyways. I walked up the stairs with Tifa and she opened the door. I saw the blonde and got so happy! I exclaimed “Cloud?! You’re okay!” He looked up, his eyes widened and he looked almost scared to see me.

“I…do I…know you…?” he asked slowly, but it was a man with a gun arm to ask rudely and loudly “What’s he to you?” I ignored him, asking “Cloud? It’s me, Zack...Cloud?!” He looked like he was having an issue and I rushed to his side, sitting on his bed and I placed my hands on his head, telling him “Hey, hey, hey. Cloud. Breathe. It’s okay.”

“You died! You’re not real!” he shouted and my worry for him grew. I shook my head, but the man with the gun arm got up in arms, telling me “You making Cloud have some kind of issue?!” I was about to answer, but Cloud yelled “Shut up!” he pushed me away and ran away from me, holding his head still.

“Cloud!” I yelled, holding my hand out. I felt terrible for him…what was wrong? Was it still from all of the mako he was processing?

“Maybe you should leave” Tifa told me and I knew I was suddenly very unwanted. I needed to make sure Cloud was okay before I left them all alone. I ran out the door and my head whipped behind me when a girl with brunette hair and dressed in pink caught my eye. Aerith… As much I was needed to say something to her, I ran past. She probably hated me after I stopped talking to her even though I was still alive. I needed to explain everything to her… After making sure Cloud was okay. I ran down the stairs and heard crying outside. I opened the door slowly and Cloud was sitting there, knees curled up, crying into his arms. I knelt in front of him, saying “Hey… “ He looked up to me, stating “I’m not okay…my head hurts…”

“You’ll be okay, Cloud. Take your time” I told him, moving to his side. He leaned into me almost instantly. I rubbed his back, wishing Cloud wasn’t in this state. He whispered “I think I need help…” Rubbing his back still, I promised “I’ll help you, Cloud. I do need to know what’s wrong though. You said your head hurts?” He only nodded and one of my hands went to his head, massaging pressure points. He whispered “Everywhere…” It was everywhere? I asked “Tension, intense sinus…” He shook his head and the word he whispered made my heart race “No…Jenova…” Oh, no…he had her cells too? I didn’t let that bitch talk to me because I knew who I was and what my life was. But Cloud…he was fragile. I made him look to me and I promised “Cloud Strife, I promise I’m here with you. I went to go find you when I learned you were alive. I just didn’t think you would have this reaction. So, I’m sorry for scaring you and making you worry…even back then. I’m okay though. Alive as ever and yeah…I gave that sword to you when I left. I had to leave so I joined AVALANCHE as a planning leader.”

“AVALANCHE? So you know, Barret?” Cloud asked me suddenly and I shook my head, answering “No. As least not in my branch. Heard the name twice now.I also knew there was a rebel branch that some people joined. We couldn’t have them apart of my branch anymore and so I had to send them out as much as I didn’t want to. Good people, just too extreme. They couldn’t be a part of my group.” Cloud sat up, asking more “The group that blew the reactors?”

“Yeah. We couldn’t have that in our branch. They created their own because they were too extreme. Barret is apart of that branch?” I posed, repeating some things. Cloud nodded and I did back.

“Barret has the gun arm” Cloud spoke and I tilted my head. Cloud wiped his nose as I asked “You became apart of a rebel group, Cloudy?” I had the chance to clear this up now. He told me quickly though “It was a job and I needed gil… I barely remembered anything, I just… I’m still having issues… Clearly.” I ruffled his hair, telling him “I don’t blame you, Cloudy.” He yelled to me, as if trying to get me mad “I set the bomb though!” I was just confused.

“Jessie could never get a hold of a blasting agent that would blow like that first reactor did” I spoke my thoughts. I had been thinking of that, but maybe Cloud knew. I asked him more directly “What made that reactor destroy so much of Midgar?” My best friend sighed, telling me “Shin-Ra said they did it.” Why was I so surprised to hear that? I sighed heavily, admitting “To make AVALANCHE look as terrible as possible. I shouldn’t have expected anything less. A reactor is nothing they couldn’t fix.” I glanced to him, insisting “I’m so happy you’re alive though, Cloud. I was worried you may have been a veggie forever, but I had to leave without waiting…”

“Oh…” he glanced off at that and I asked him “Do you remember why you were out in the first place?” He looked super confused and asked “Do you know?” I nodded, informing “Yeah. I remember why. I was taking care of you that entire time.” I poked his nose, informing “You were out there because of what happened to us. After Nibelheim, both of us were taken to some underground lab. We were experimented on for five years, but they made a mistake. They let me out of the mako suspension tube and I got you out the moment we were alone. You were comatose for months with severe mako poisoning.” Cloud’s eyes were darting and he groaned, holding his head again. He managed to say “No…I…wasn’t…I…SOLDIER…? Wasn’t I SOLDIER?!”

“SOLDIER?” I asked concernedly. Jenova convinced him of that? I told him, shaking my head lightly, “No, Cloudy. You weren’t.” Cloud seemed to go back into a panicked state.

“I was SOLDIER first class!” he shouted and I held his cheeks, shaking my head “No, Cloud. You weren’t. You were only in infantry.” I felt terrible for him… I added, hoping it might do something for him, “You need to not listen to Jenova, Cloudy. She’s rearranging your memories. I was SOLDIER first class, but you weren’t. I wasn’t for very long, but I had gotten there. You…you never made it into SOLIDER and I think it was because of your mako tolerance. I’m not sure though…” He seemed to having such a difficult time processing all of this and I didn’t blame him.

“Cloud? Focus on my voice. You need to ground yourself” I told him and he stared into my eyes, nodding.

“I’m trying, Zack! She keeps…she won’t let me think…” he complained

“Fight that feeling. You know what you can see and feel. You know what’s in front of you. It’s me, Zack Fair. You’re best friend” I told him and Cloud nodded, eventually taking his hands off of head. I smiled to him, stroking his cheek. I congratulated “There you go. You did it. I’m proud of you!” I saw a small smile on Cloud’s face and I smiled harder.

“Thank you, Zack... I guess I’ve needed you more in my life than I ever realized…but so… I was never a SOLDIER?” Cloud asked still shaky and I shook my head, explaining “No. You weren’t. Not on that Nibelheim mission, not ever. I put you into a SOLDIER uniform when I took you out of the lab. It was the first thing I could find for you.” He sighed, but nodded. He replied “Right…I can’t believe I was only infantry… I thought…”

“I know you did, but hey, it’s okay. Jenova’s messing with your memories too much” I told him lightly and it was then that Cloud stood, telling me “I feel better now…” I smiled and offered “Let me help you in. You seem a bit shaky still.” He thanked me and we head back inside and upstairs. Aerith was sitting in one of the rooms and we shared and equally surprised and sad expression. I told everyone first off, ruffling Cloud’s hair “He’s okay. He just had some panic attacks that he needed to talk out.” Aerith stood and she told me “I think we need to talk, Zackery.” He voice was stern and I understood why. I dipped my head, telling her “We can talk outside the hotel.”

“Yes, I think we need to” Aerith told me. Before I left the room again, I heard Cloud already telling everyone what we talked about.

As we headed outside, Aerith now looked angry at me and yelled “Why didn’t you send me a letter say you were okay?! I was worried sick about you! I had no idea where you were or what happened!” I sighed, knowing I was at fault. I told her honestly “I’m sorry, Aerith. I was so focused on never being seen again that I didn’t know if I should contact you or not, but I decided in the end that you shouldn’t know where I was. It was a dumb decision.”

“Oh, you think? Not a single letter or text or anything? Had you been threatened to keep in silence?” she asked and I rubbed the back of my head, nodding. I told her honestly “Yes…by the Turks…” She sighed heavily herself, turning on her heel before rubbing her arm. I stepped behind her and asked with my hands on her shoulders “Aerith…what can I do to have you forgive me? That’s all I want…is for us to be back together and for you to forgive me… I never meant to break you heart that badly. I am so, so sorry, Aerith.” She was silent for some time before answering “I suppose I’ll forgive you with one date.” I laughed lightly myself, but I hugged her.

“I can do that. For sure” I insisted and she suggested as she teared up “A date where we can eat ourselves stupid?” I laughed lightly, but nodded. I agreed “Yeah, we’ll eat ourselves stupid on our date.” She turned at that and hugged me tightly.

“I’ve missed you more than anything, Zack. I was a mess when I thought you were never coming back… I thought you didn’t love me anymore or something…” she told me which was a surprise. I promised her “Aerith, no.That’s not like me. I know we didn’t get many dates to actually learn about each other, but I’d never do that to you. I could never fall out of love with you anyways. I expected you to say you thought I died.” She shook her head, telling me “No… I knew you weren’t dead. I never felt you in the lifestream. That’s why I thought you fell out of love with me and didn’t want to say anything. “

“I’d tell you if something like that happened. Aerith, I promise to never break your heart like that ever again. I’m sorry I hurt you so badly” I insisted, rubbing her back. She was crying on me now as well.

“I know you didn’t, I do… Just, all my feelings from then are rushing back and it’s a little overwhelming” she told me and I apologized “I didn’t mean to overwhelm you, Lily.” I held her close, even using her nickname. I had to ask for my own sanity “I’m not a bad boyfriend?” I got a small smile from her as she shook her head. She insisted “No…you could never be a bad boyfriend. I just don’t ever want you to leave me again. Please, Puppy?” Her wet green eyes met mine and I stroked her hair, telling her a bit worriedly “I only hope this doesn’t compromise my rank, but at the same time… I could deal with leaving another life behind to start something solid with you.” She questioned, seeming curious “What do you do now?”

“I’m a planning leader in a group of AVALANCHE” I informed and she frowned. She insisted quickly “I don’t want to take you away from your job, Zack…” She even tried to pull away, but I kept her close. Sighing, I explained “Aerith, if I go back, I’ll be leaving you again and I can’t do that to you. I have my head on correctly now. I know how I want to treat you and how I want to love you. I want you to be my girlfriend and if I can have the chance, maybe even my wife. I’ve never stopped thinking of you for one second. Seeing how hurt you are, I feel awful and like a terrible boyfriend. But if you still love me, let me show you love again. Please, Lily?” She was smiling so much and that’s what I wanted from her from that confession.

“I…I want to have a life and a family with you too, Zack. I always have” she confessed and I held her closer before she whispered “Hold me…” I smiled and I lifted her into my arms, fixing her dress slightly so she’d be comfortable. I hummed as I held her like this and she told me “You’re going to have an earful from my mom.” I couldn’t help but to laugh hearing that.

“Am I? I believe it for making her baby-girl so sad. I’ve never been yelled at by anyone else’s parents. This’ll be a change then” I answered and she giggled, though, told me “That is, if can ever get back to Midgar.” She looked at me, informing “We’re kind of on our own adventure though. We don’t need to go back.” I stroked her cheek “Then neither do I. I’m sticking with you, Aerith.” She looked very happy to hear that. I smiled with her “May I kiss you?”

“Oh, I hope you do” she giggled out. I smiled brightly as she leaned forward and we shared what felt like a much needed kiss for both of us. I know it was for me. When we pulled away, she laid her head on my shoulder, telling me “Let’s get some sleep.” I nodded and headed back inside. I went up to the man at the counter, asking “Do you have another room?”

“Yes, sir. We do. You need another room?” he asked. Nodding, I replied “Yes, please. Single bed.” I paid for another room, holding Aerith all the while and headed up. She told me, sounding tired “That room is right next to all of ours.” I smiled and made my way there. Seeing everyone in one room, I informed “I’ve made up with my girlfriend. I hope you guys don’t mind some extra help because I’m not going to be easy to get rid of.” I smirked before telling “Sleep well, Cloud and the rest of you.” I then carried Aerith to our room and headed inside. I set Aerith on the bed. I took her boots and socks off before stripping till all I had were my boxers on. She had taken off her red jacket and bra as I asked her “Is this fine?”

“Mmhm. It is” she told me and I smiled, crawling into bed with her. I covered us up and she laid on my chest. I closed my eyes, holding her close.

“I’m never letting you go now” I promised and she asked softly “Good. I’ll never get sick of you.” I giggled, rubbing her back gently and for the first time in years, I feel asleep next to my girl. Things just felt right…all of a sudden. They felt wrong for so long.


End file.
